


Potions Assignment

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry is behind in class and has to ask for notes in his potions class? In this EWE set in eighth year Harry finds out a bit more about Draco and him self than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a role play my friend and I did over the course of about three days before we fell asleep. She was Harry I was Draco. Nothing from the books has changed other than it's eighth year and the epilogue never existed. This is my first fic that I have ever been apart of. Hope you like it.

H: Don’t hex me or anything… I missed that potions assignment. Do you have it? I only ask because R&H were missing… Got good enough grades I suppose… It’s your fault I missed anyway. Bloody psychopath with that blade, you are.

 

D: Hey you like that blade of mine, and sure you can have my notes...but you have to work for them.

 

H: Sounds vaguely ominous. What did you have in mind?

 

D: I don't know, how badly do you want those notes?

 

H: How badly would Slughorn want to kill me if I failed?

 

D: So anything then. Well for the first page I think you would need to start with...a kiss.

 

H: Bastard. If you don’t want to give them to me, I’ll just go buy them off an actual seventh year.

 

D: No you won't.

 

H: Hey, I’m desperate. If you’re going to be so withholding, I’ll do what it takes.

 

D: Exactly, now one page is a kiss, and don't even try to buy them from anyone else they won't sell to you.

 

H: Wait, you’re not joking?

 

D: No Potter I am not joking. If you take up to much more time making up your mind, the price will go up.

 

H: Damn, I thought you were kidding. Is this some power play, or something? I mean, I’ll do it, I’m at that level of desperation, but I’m just a bit curious as to why.

 

D: Good, I'm glad to see we are eye to eye on the subject. The why is somthing you will learn with each page of notes. Oh and you only get the first one if I feel the kiss is adequate.

 

H: So… You’re into blokes now? I mean, that’s fine and all, whatever, but I sort of thought you and Pansy were a thing.

 

D: Who said I was ever into blokes? Pansy and I are a "thing" because our families say we are. Not that it's any of your bloody business.

 

H: Really? I had no idea your family did that kind of thing. Wow. So, I don’t actually get an explanation? I just have to do it? We’ll be alone, though, right?

 

D: All pure-blood families have arranged marriages. That's how it has always been, that is how it will always be, regardless of the feelings of the child. You do have to do it, and of course we will be bloody alone. Why the hell would I want an audience?

 

H: Not all pureblood families do that. The Weasley’s don’t. My dad didn’t. And the audience thing wasn’t such a stupid question if the point of this whole game is my humiliation. Honestly, I’m entirely confused now.

 

D:The Weasley's are not true purebloods, not anymore. The Potters did things their own way. The upperclass purebloods on the other hand do in fact arrange marriages to form alliances with other families.

You Potter are always confused about something, and I am not always out for your humiliation.

 

H: Alright, Malfoy, whatever. When and where?

 

D: Five minutes from now in the room of requirement. And do make sure you have freshened up you'll thank me later.

 

_**Harry** _

I turned off my phone and shoved it in the back pocket of my robes. Freshen up my Aunt Marge’s arse. I walked out the door of my dorm and out through the portrait hole, trying desperately- and failing miserably -not to blush at the curious stares my house-mates were giving me. I waved them off, shoving aside the sudden realization that what I was about to do was slightly… whorish… I shuddered, and spun around the corner to the spiral staircase. There’s no way I would be here with -ugh- Malfoy if this assignment wasn’t worth as much as it was. Unfortunately, there was simply no way around it, except for maybe to bribe some idiot seventh year. No, this was better. I wouldn’t want the Prophet getting wind of it if it did happen to get out that Harry Potter was a cheater. Perish the thought.

 

_**Draco** _

Finally the second part of my plan has worked. Getting the weasel and the troll to work with me was a bit hard, but they knew it was best. Now to make sure the room is exactly how I want it.

“Should I ask for a shower..” Draco asked himself aloud. “Stupid question of course I should there is no way Harry would actually take my advice on the matter. I wonder if he thought to bring that cloak of his...”

 

_**Harry** _

I slowed down when I approached the seventh floor corridor. I hitched up the bag on my shoulder, and, taking a steadying breath, turned the corner. No going back now.

 

_**Draco** _

Seeing Harry round the corner I steeled  myself preparing for what was about to happen. It could go a number of ways, two of which would not be ideal and would make things much harder for the both of us. The ideal reaction would for him to stand there in shock. To bad Harry never follows through with what I ideally want him to do.

 

“Why are you standing out here Malfoy?” Harry said in confusion as he approached.

 

“Why waiting for you of course wanted to make sure you wouldn’t punk out on me.” Nice Draco not too harsh.  This might go the way you want.

 

_**Harry** _

I shrugged, walking over to him, and waiting for him to open whatever door he intended. I almost forgot I had feet when he opened the door.

 

_**Draco** _

Perfect shock just what I wanted. OH SHIT NOT WHAT I WANTED! “I...uh..” I stared at the room dumbfoundead. The room seemed to have pulled I ideas that I did not intend for the first time. The room was cut in half one side plush like a heaven on earth with clouds and light blues and cherubs. The other half was like a sexual dungeon room red and black with chains and leather all around. Oh, and there’s the shower I asked for. Thanks Room you did not get anything right other than the shower, nice. Now how am I supposed to talk my way out of this.

 

_**Harry** _

“What the fuck…” I breathed, looking around at the room in shock, not quite knowing what to think of it. “I… erm…” I stuttered, “I suppose this says a lot about you.” I stepped into the room, trying not to have an aneurysm from the overload of information I most definitely did not ever want to know about Malfoy. Shit. I just stared at him, dumbfounded, hoping he would finally give me some kind of explanation.

 

_**Draco** _

“I, uh this is not what you think, the room was not supposed to look like this.” Shit Draco what happened to your composure, your Malfoy mask? The room is what happened idiot. “The only thing that I actually thought up was the shower the rest kinda just happened, I think.” I said walking towards him the door shutting behind me. “You think? How do you not know Malfoy it only pulls from your head. You summoned the room, thats how it works!” Harry said turning to face me. “I guess the only thing I really focused on was the shower.”

 

_**Harry** _

I rolled my eyes, crossing my hands over my chest. “Alright, whatever. Did you bring your potions notes? I really need to get started.” I looked around the room in distaste. What the hell was that over on the dark side? Oh, Merlin, I had no idea he had it in him… What the hell had I gotten myself into?

 

_**Draco** _

I breathed a sigh of relief he was not running in terror. “I have the notes, but you have to find them. First things first, do you know how to change the room while in it?” I felt stupid asking but my brain was not working.

 

_**Harry** _

I raised an eyebrow, “You were the one who practically lived in this place when we were sixteen.” I suddenly felt a lot more powerful than I had before. He was the intimidated one now. “Feeling a bit uncertain, Malfoy?”

 

_**Draco** _

“No, not at all what gives you that idea?” Get it together Draco you can’t let this slip out of your hands. “I simply asked a question. That is all.”

 

_**Harry** _

I frowned at him. What a child. “So, you’re asking me if I know how, even though you claim to be able to do it?”

 

_**Draco** _

“Yes. I mean no.  I . . . Do you want the notes or not?” Focus Daco change it to the room you wanted, a shower, a fireplace and a green couch with a coffee table thats it, nothing more, focus.

 

_**Harry** _

Oh wow. This was much more like something I’d expect him to create. The room seemed both cozy and incredibly fucking posh at the same time. I guess that said a lot about him as well. In a different sort of way. “Okay,” I said, finally getting the courage to look him dead in the yes, “First page. Let’s do this.”

 

_**Draco** _

“Hold on Potter I told you to freshen up before you got here. You chose not to. You see the shower, go use it.” I was looking forward to this. The room did not make the shower in a separate room its a bit like what the muggles have at their beaches.

 

_**Harry** _

My eyes widened at him, “Fuck, no. I still have no idea why I’m here at all, Malfoy. I’m definitely not going to put on a show just for the hell of it.”

 

“You are free to leave it you so wish. Go try the door.” Harry went to the door as he approached it vanished. “Thing is the room has other plans it locked itself when I entered the room and closed the door for me. So we don’t leave till it is satisfied with the outcome of what happens here. Good thing I guess that it’s Friday afternoon and all the classes are done for the day huh.”

 

_**Harry** _

Fuck. Me. “So, we’re going to have to stay here until we get let out? That seems like a huge design flaw…” I ran my hand over where the door had been, then turned back around and walked over to him. “Sod it. I want out of this. What do I need to do?”

 

_**Draco** _

“First things first, go shower.” I let a smug smile spread across my lips. Not exactly what I had planned, but this could work to my advantage. Good thing the rest of the trio knew where Harry was so they would keep off the search and rescue parties for a while. Why the room has done what it has I do not know, but I will milk it for all it is worth.

 

_**Harry** _

I narrowed my eyes at him, still not entirely sure what I should do. “how come you get to decide what I do?”

 

“They are my notes, but if you prefer whatever I say you have to do and whatever you tell me to do I do it. Happy?”

 

I frowned for a moment more, but walked towards the shower anyway, taking off my shirt. “Don’t wanna do anything in the first place…” I grumbled.

 

_**Draco** _

He is actually doing it! My eyes widened a bit in shock. I had not really expected this. I went and sat down on the couch feet on the coffee table one arm thrown over the back, resisting the urge to bring out my cock. Honestly, I’m not sure how he hadn't noticed it get this way when the room was the other way.

 

_**Harry** _

I stood for a moment in the corner of the shower, waiting for the water to get hot. It was really very difficult to not look at Malfoy out in the room. I really didn’t want to know if he was watching me. I shuddered as the first drops of steaming hot water hit my body. Dammit. I looked at him. Wait, was he actually watching me? Fuck. No, stop it. I told my body, this is so not cool. Don’t like this.

 

_**Draco** _

I know I shouldn’t be watching him but I’ve been telling myself that for years, and that has not changed but now, Merlin I don’t think I have ever been this hard and he hasn't even done anything yet. Did just look over here, shit, wait what was that look on his face?

 

_**Harry** _

I turned myself to face firmly away from him, and adjusted the water to be a bit cooler. My cheeks were burning red at that point, so I didn’t dare put myself in a position to risk looking at him again. Okay, the cold water was absolutely not working. At least think of someone else if you’re going to stay like this. I told myself sternly. Hmm, someone attractive. And Gryffindor. And female. I guess Parvati’s kind of cute… I thought weakly. I tried to picture her in my head, but realized I had no recollection whatsoever of what she looked like at the moment. Shit, this is going to be awkward.

 

_**Draco** _

Why is he facing away all of a sudden? Oh, there is no way he’s.. but that’s the only reason that makes sense of why he turned the water to run so cold. The next thing I knew I was walking towards him.

 

_**Harry** _

I heard his footsteps before I saw him. “Oy, I never agreed to be a zoo animal!” I criticized, still staring pointedly at the wall.

 

“What? Oh, Merlin sorry. I did not mean to... It’s just your arse and you just look so...so...”

 

I froze. What the hell had he just said to me? He really was watching me, then. No avoiding that uncomfortable truth now. I tried to relax my already extremely tense shoulders, to no avail. I sighed, and dropped my gaze from the wall to the floor. I guess this really was going to be awkward.

 

_**Draco** _

Why did he seem so dejected? Why did he seem so edible? So fuckable? Why am I so attracted to him and no other male? Why is it that when thinking about girls doesn't even get me half way as hard as this situation? I wonder if I were to...

 

_**Harry** _

Fuck. I really needed him to walk away if I was going to be able to take care of myself. I took a deep breath, steeling myself to just get it over with. “Look, Malfoy, could you not watch me for a few minutes? Please?”

 

_**Draco** _

“Why is that?” I stopped reaching for his shoulder

 

“Just…” Ugh, now he was interested in questions? “Just don’t ask. Come on, be a mate.”

 

“The only time I have ever been asked to “be a mate” is when Blaise wanted me to wank him or he wanted me to leave the dorm in order to fuck the newest girlfriend of the hour. Now are you asking me to do one of those things Potter?” I asked raising an eyebrow, my hand twitching from the urge to wank him and myself.

 

_**Harry** _

If it were possible, my cheeks would have flushed even harder. “Erm… Pardon?”

 

_**Draco** _

“Are you asking me to wank you Harry Potter? Golden Boy of Gryffindor.” I swear his cheeks and entire face is red.

 

_**Harry** _

I gasped. His words hit me like a physical blow, making me shudder. Dammit, that was obvious. I chastised myself, still refusing to look at him. “Will that get us out of here quicker, Malfoy?”

 

“I don’t know, it depends.”

 

I gulped, leaning with one hand against the shower nozzle to steady myself. “On what?”

 

_**Draco** _

“How much you like it, as well as myself.” This is it Draco the moment you have been waiting for. Honestly sooner than you thought, but better now than later.

 

_**Harry** _

I sighed, “This is one fucked-up room. I didn’t think this could happen.” No matter how much I complained, however, I couldn’t deny the fact that this whole situation was making me a bit… lightheaded.

 

_**Draco** _

“Harry are you Okay?” He looks a bit pail.

 

_**Harry** _

I nodded, “Just… You didn’t do this on purpose, did you?”

 

“This was not the original plan I’ll admit I really just wanted a kiss, but seeing you like this, is making that decision to leave it at that,kind of hard.”

 

I shivered again, “B-but, this room, I mean… Did you lock me in here on purpose?”

 

_**Draco** _

“No, not at all the room did that I guess it wants us together more than the two thirds of the Golden Trio. How about we get you out of this shower you look like you are about to faint.” He is a lighter than I thought he would be. As he turned back to the couch it had transformed into a plush four poster bed with bedding the shade of Harrys’ green eyes.

 

_**Harry** _

I frowned, “I’m already uncomfortable being naked, Malfoy, did you really have to make it a Slytherin bed?”

 

_**Draco** _

“It’s your eye color Harry.” I laid him on the bed covering him with a blanket that appeared next to him. “Better?”

 

_**Harry** _

I shrugged, feeling uncomfortably wet from the shower. “I suppose. What are we supposed to do, then?”

 

_**Draco** _

“I’m not sure, but for now, I think you need some rest.  This seems to be a bit much for you. Sorry about that. Oh, and for the wetness hold on.” I pulled out my wand and cast a drying spell. “Dry?”

 

_**Harry** _

I shivered at the sudden change in temperature, but otherwise felt better. “Yeah. Also, sod that, I’m getting out of here as fast as possible, so don’t patronize me.” I sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around myself. “Lets do this quickly so I can go back to my dorm and obliviate myself.”

 

_**Draco** _

Ouch, Okay that last part really hurt. But remember Draco you mad this mess involuntarily and you have to sleep in it. “Okay.” Get that beaten puppy sound out of your voice you are not a beaten puppy.

 

_**Harry** _

My shoulders shrunk into my body a bit when I realized that I had absolutely no idea how to proceed. Maybe he did. Would that be even weirder? Probably. There really was no winning here. “Er…So…”

 

_**Draco** _

I sighed, “Okay Harry lets get this over with for your sake.” I grabbed his chin gently between my forefinger and thumb gently pulling his lips closer to mine.  His breath hitched as our lips where only centimeters away from one another. When our lips connected it took all my willpower not to lean him down on to his back and straddle him. He tasted so good like so many flavors that it became a new one distinctly Harry.

 

_**Harry** _

Woah. Stop it. I told myself, Don’t like it, just do it. Shit. That ship had sailed. I was already buzzing with arousal at our position. A thought struck me, and I pulled back. “Weird…”

 

_**Draco** _

Of course I do the stupid thing and I’m still there even after Harry has pulled away with my lips apart and my finger in the same position. I was in shock for how good that was and the fact that my cock had not exploded from what had just happened. “Wha..What's weird?” I asked my eyes fluttering open coming out of my stupor.

 

_**Harry** _

“I just…” I grimaced at how stupid this would probably sound. “I thought you’d be cold.”

 

_**Draco** _

I just sat there blinking at him for a second, “Why would you think I would be cold?”

 

_**Harry** _

I shrugged, “I don’t know. I just thought it. But you’re not, though. I guess… I just always imagined you would be.”

 

_**Draco** _

“You imagined doing that?” I was bewildered to hear such a thing from him.

 

_**Harry** _

I frowned. “No, just… In general. I guess that’s my own shortcoming. Never you mind.”

 

_**Draco** _

“Okay...um Harry?” I asked, this could get very weird very fast.

 

“What?”

 

“Um...Merlin this is embarrassing, but...uh...well I don’t think I can walk in my condition let alone move...”

 

_**Harry** _

I blushed. “Oh… Okay. I suppose that’s why we’re here, then.” I was fighting hard not to let my humiliation get the better of me. If this needed to be done, it needed to be done. And who cares if you enjoy it a little? Some distant voice in the back of my head piped up. Yeah… Right… Who would even know?

 

“Harry what are you thinking? What, What, What are you doing?!”

 

I squeezed my eyes shut, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him down on top of me. “Finishing what you started.”

 

_**Draco** _

Oh MERLIN! My brain went into shock and only responded to what happened to me after that.

 

_**Harry** _

I quickly unbuttoned his robes, hoping to relive the disparity in the ways the both of us were dressed; in my case, not at all. He seemed surprised at my actions, which was a relief. At least I knew he didn’t plan this. That would be Dub Con at it’s finest… I went into tunnel vision, not reacting to anything around me, nor even comprehending it, until he was finally wearing nothing but his pants. I gulped, suddenly very self conscious.

 

_**Draco** _

My erection was pushing hard against the silk fabric of my Malfoy crested pants. I was panting hard and nothing had even happened yet.

 

**_Harry_ **

I ran my fingers through my hair, “Erm… Want to handle the last bit?”

 

_**Draco** _

“Handle...What now?” I said between breaths trying in vain to slow my heart down. “Oh...Oh...Yeah. I...Can do...That.” I pulled down my pants tossing the to the floor my cock springing to it’s full length and standing straight up.

 

_**Harry** _

I guess he liked this. I wasn’t really expecting that. “I… I don’t quite…” It was so wrong how turned on I was by this. No one will know. You don’t have to remember. I told myself. But what if I want to? Another part of me protested. Oh, Merlin, just get it over with, and you can bitch about your feelings later! A stronger voice commanded. “Okay. Let’s… Ugh, Malfoy, I’m really unsure here. I don’t…” I hoped he was hearing me. He seemed a little… out of it. I had to swallow as my mouth began to water looking at the flushed cheeks of his usually bloodless face, the way his chest was heaving, the light sweat that had broken out on his forehead, and… Merlin, how the hell was I going to handle that?

 

_**Draco** _

“Harry?” I said without thinking. I sounded like a child who wanted something badly, but had been denied the thing to many times buy his parents, trying for the last time to get a different answer.

 

_**Harry** _

My eyes glazed over. “Y-yeah?” I cleared my throat, “Yes, what?” I sounded entirely too business like. Ah, well. better than the alternative. I very much wanted to sound like a whimpering, pathetic child.

 

_**Draco** _

“Please Harry. It hurts I can’t.” Merlin this is pathetic I’m a Malfoy and I can’t even control my body enough to wank myself.  If my father ever heard about. If my father ever heard about this Harry, and I would be dead killed by him. Well maybe not by Harry, nothing seems to be able to kill him. “Please Harry I . . .” Merlin!

 

_**Harry** _

I decided it was time to be brave, and shut out all the shame that was coursing through me. I touched him tentatively at first, having had no experience whatsoever save for what I had done on my own. I hoped I would do it right. He seemed to be encouraging enough. My brain shut out everything except for the two of us at that moment, and I felt a bit more comfortable with the whole thing. At least he was looking as debauched as I felt. Merlin and Morgana, but he was beautiful. At least I wasn’t thinking properly. That thought alone would probably have sent me crying to my dorm for days. Absolutely fucking gorgeous.

 

_**Draco** _

I can’t believe I didn’t cum when Harry touched my cock from the sensation it sent through my whole body. I need to pull it together so I can help him with this, he probably doesn't even know what to do. “Just do...Whatever you would... Want done to...You. Beautiful.”  That last word may or may not have been aloud.  I’m not sure, but his hair was all over the place a bit more than usual from how many times he had run his hands through it. I need to stay awake long enough to reciprocate what ever he ends up doing. Why do I have to marry Pansy?

 

_**Harry** _

Did he just call me beautiful? No way. Pretty sure Malfoy would spontaneously combust into a pile of ashes should if such words ever leave his mouth. In all honesty, I wasn’t certain what I would want done. I wasn’t even certain I still possessed a body. I may well have died already from a really severe case of freaking the fuck out. I figured it was best to keep it simple. I sped up my hand, and closed my eyes, trying really hard not to let on how utterly hot this was.

 

_**Draco** _

Oh Merlin. My back arched up off the bed and when it came back down I automatically started thrusting into his hand wishing he would use his mouth. His hands were rough from the griping of his broom during practice and strong on top of it. The sensation of those two things almost had me go over but it was when I heard a moan for Harry did all my restrain fall away and I came all over the bed in big spurt with a mighty, “Harry!”

 

_**Harry** _

I could come from his voice, probably. I thought wildly as I watched Draco come down. That was… intense. I fell back against the bedspread, sticky, and still uncomfortably turned on. But like hell was I going to initiate a damn thing. I was still entirely and thoroughly embarrassed. My chest was heaving as I panted, eyes glued to the pale boy who was still on top of me. It was a bit warm in here…

 

_**Draco** _

I looked Harry right in the eyes once I had recovered and slowly moved down his body determined to reciprocate such a magnificent thing. I licked the my cum off his torso as I moved down him. When I reached where his cock would be, I pulled the blanket off of him and began pumping him furiously.

 

_**Harry** _

Oh my GOD! He was really fucking good at this. Should have known he’d have experience. I forced my eyes open to watch the determined look on his face. Fuck. This was… really rather amazing. “God, Draco…” I breathed, face flushing yet again. I suppose there was no chance I would be able to think of someone else while this was going on. Not that you want to. The obnoxious voice taunted me. It was right, though. He was quite magnificent, and I was very… very close…

 

_**Draco** _

I deep throated him in one go sending him over the edge swallowing every drop. I guess Blaise was right I would need to know.

 

“Fucking hell, oh my God, Draco! Gha, shit! So fucking gorgeous, bloody hell, OH MY GOD!”

 

I couldn’t help what I did next. I brought myself face to face with him again and kissed him. Hard. I forced my tongue into his mouth and buried my fingers into his wild hair only suppressing the urge to rut against him and almost failing at that.

 

_**Harry** _

I let out a sort of muffled groan when he kissed me, or rather, snogged the living hell out of me. Part of my brain panicked at the intimacy, but the other part -and the far more dominant part- was way too focused on kissing back to do anything about it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up against me, so his full weight was on top of me before I flipped up over, and finally took the dominant role I had always imagined I would take. Not that I imagined doing it with guys. Absolutely not. A couple times. Oh, well.

 

_**Draco** _

It was finally happening Harry was responding back and taking control. I thought it would only happen in my wildest fantasies. His weight on top of me was nothing short of intoxicating. The amount of force he was using in the kiss a dream. Our tongues battled for dominance but in the end Harry won and I was ok with that I did not want to push him do anything else...today. But I need to focus on not getting hard again that could get complicated. Oops.

 

_**Harry** _

“Mmm, fuck, Malfoy…” I groaned, trying to clear my head, “This… was probably a bad idea.” I didn’t really care too much about that at the moment however. I was much more focused on the fact that he had actually let me take control. That was… a nice gesture.

 

_**Draco** _

“No, bloody...fantastic...is what it is!” Harry was good at this. “But, you're right.” I said pushing slightly to make him stop. “This is bad idea. I only asked for a kiss, you have given me much more than what I asked. But no matter how bad I want this to go on forever you are just putting on a show. I doubt you ever really liked any of what happened. I’m not going to make you do any thing else. The notes are in my trousers. If you want help, I’ll give it, it’s the least I could do for making you do this. I’m sure if we ask nicely or something the room will let us out.” I hated to sound so sad, but I knew it was best to stop before I got to invested. I curled up in a ball turned away from him. I could not look at him any more.

 

_**Harry** _

“Notes? What- Oh yeah…” I had completely forgotten. I frowned down at him where he lay, hating to see him look so bereft. When did I start having sympathy for Draco Malfoy? I scratched my head, looking around the room for something… I figured Neville might have left some… Perfect. 25 year old Odgen’s. “You know what, Draco? Let’s get pissed.” I stood up to grab the bottle from where it appeared on a shelf.

 

_**Draco** _

“What?” He hasn't tried pleading with the room. He is not trying to leave? “You...you want to get pissed with me?” Wait did he call me- “You called me Draco.”

 

_**Harry** _

I raised an eyebrow at him, “I’ve seen you come, I figure that’s familiar enough.” I popped open the top of the bottle, and took a large swig, trying hard not to choke at the burning sensation. “Hmm, not as used to this as I thought I was. Ah, well, let’s let go of everything and just get gone. Agreed?”

 

_**Draco** _

“Yeah, agreed” I said taking the bottle from him taking a swig. Not a bad flavor I could definitely get pissed on this and with Harry.

 

_**Harry** _

It didn’t take too long before I started to really feel the affects of the liquor. “Can’t freaking believe this stuff survived that fucking fire. That may well have been the most stressful moment of my life, and that’s saying buckets. I know I’m a Gryffindor, and we’re the fire house or whatever, but let me tell you, I fucking hate fire.”

 

_**Draco** _

“You and I both” I muttered taking a swig from the bottle considering it’s presence a bit more after the reminder of what happened. “Harry?”

 

_**Harry** _

I looked up at him, my head drooping slightly to the side, “Yeah?”

 

“Why did you save me? Really?”

 

“Wha… I couldn’t just leave you to burn, could I? I’d already saved your arse twice that night. Or some other number, I don’t even remember. Besides that, you did the same for me. I couldn’t just let you die after that.”

 

_**Draco** _

“You still could have done it, but you didn’t, you saved me. Maybe...maybe thats one of the reasons I-” Shit, stop talking. No more talking!

 

_**Harry** _

I frowned, “You saved me first. You didn’t have to either. You knew who I was, I know you did, but you kept quiet.” I drank a bit more, and lied down on the bed, “Everyone always has to save me. I never really… But they all cared about me. Except, then you saved my life, then your mum… I owe my life to the Malfoys. Fuck me, what a realization.”

 

_**Draco** _

I smiled at that, he could be so adorable. “I suppose that is true, you do owe your life to us, but considering my mother and father are unavailable for quite a long while, you only owe me your life. And please attempt to remember this,” I said leaning over him, “I saved you because the idea of you not being there to save the day when all is said and done was a thought I did not believe I could live with if it became reality. You needed to be there for everyone who need their Golden Boy, like me. I would be lost without Gryffindors Golden Boy.” The liquor was starting to make me have no control over my mouth and what came out of it. I cupped the side of his face and said, “Without you here I would surely die.” I gently kissed him on the cheek and rolled off the bed intending to start the search for my pants at least.

 

_**Harry** _

That was… intimate. “O...okay.” I stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he was yet drunk enough not to remember some of the things I was considering in my head. “You looking for something?”

 

_**Draco** _

“Yeah, my pants did you see where I flung them?” Why can’t I find them? Are they here? Over there...

 

_**Harry** _

“I don’t know. Pretty sure that’s the one thing you took off yourself.” I ran my fingers through my hair again, and took another swig from the bottle. If I was going to get gone, I was going to get so far gone I’d need the Marauders map to find my way home.

 

_**Draco** _

“If you plan to leave you should stop drinking you might not make it back.” There they are. “What are you looking at?” I say as I turn back to him after grabbing my pants.

 

“Your arse.”

 

I blushed at that. I don’t think I have ever been aware of another man looking at my arse. “Did you like the view?”

 

_**Harry** _

I smirked, “Better close up.”

 

_**Draco** _

“Oh really?” I walked back to the side of the bed Harry was on. “Wait how far gone are you?”

 

_**Harry** _

“Could go further.” I pressed my palms into my eyes for a moment before gazing up at him, “How ‘bout you?”

 

_**Draco** _

“Not as far gone as I could be. I would like not to have a hangover in the morning.” In reality I was only far enough gone for my filter to be gone. I might still get a hangover.

 

“Hm… Why do you ask?” I blinked.

 

“I don’t want you doing anything when you are not fully in control of your reasoning skills. I don’t want you to regret anything you might do while in here.”

 

_**Harry** _

I just stared. “I’m the one who got myself drunk. On purpose. While lying on a bed naked in front of you. That certainly sounds like a bad decision on paper, and I made it while sober.”

 

_**Draco** _

“Still...” I said rubbing the back of my neck. “I just don’t want you to-”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want you to regret anything having to do with me. I... I have-”

 

_**Harry** _

I frowned at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

_**Draco** _

I sighed. “I hope you don’t remember this part,” I mumbled to myself, “Harry James Potter, I am in love with you, and I have been from year one.  I just never knew it ‘til year six, and I had all the pressure on me, and you were following me, and....”

 

_**Harry** _

I didn’t really know what to say. I… couldn’t quite share in the sentiment. As much as I wanted to be angry at him, I found I wasn’t able. “You… Shit.” I took another long drink, and continued to stare at him, dumbfounded.

 

“Yeah I figured that would be your answer... I should find the rest of my clothes. Ask the room for some stronger stuff you might need it, or rather want it.”

 

I tried my best not to sound like a whining child, “Why the hell would you say something like that to me? I… I can’t…” I groaned, burying my head in my hands, “Fuck, Draco, what the hell?”

 

_**Draco** _

“I don’t know why I said it, but if you drink some more, maybe you'll forget I did. I know when I get back to my room that is the first thing I’m going to do.” This was a mistake I knew it was, but I got my hopes up. Just focus on getting your clothes. There is the left shoe.

 

_**Harry** _

I gulped down as much of the bottle as I could in one breath, and emerged gasping for air, I was really starting to feel it now. “But, Malfoy, if you… if you l-loved me how come you were… such a fucking PRICK all the time?” Not quite as eloquent as it had sounded in my head, but less slurred than I expected, so that was a plus.

 

_**Draco** _

“What choice did I have? We were on different sides of the war Harry. You never would have believed me any way, you would have thought it was a ploy to get you into the hands of... or someone else would have suggested it as a reasoning. I don’t think it would have ended well for either of us. Because I was and am in love with you, I couldn’t tell you to protect you and my self. I don’t think either of us expected to live thru the war to top it off.” I could see in his eyes that it was getting thru to him but that it might not stick for the long term.

 

_**Harry** _

I nodded, trying my best to look as sober as possible, but probably failing miserably. “Okay… Well I… Malfoy, I” Ugh. Deep breath, try to get your words under control. “You know, I can’t just be your-” ugh, “b-boyfriend now, you know. That’s just… that’s just so weird.”

 

_**Draco** _

“Weird? It would be WEIRD thats all you can say!?” Get it under control Draco he is drunk you are a bit tipsy just get out as quick as you can before you do something you will regret. “Sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to yell it’s just I have been wanting to tell you this for years and I guess I got my hopes up in away about how you might react. You saying it would be weird to be my boyfriend was not one of the reactions I had thought of. I really expected you to hit me with a few spells or something.”

 

_**Harry** _

I giggled drunkenly, “I could do that too, if you want.”

 

“What? Do what? What are you talking about?”

 

“Spells or something…” I mumbled, lying back down on the bed. “I didn’t mean to off-offend you or anything… Just… Well, Malfoy, it would be weird. I mean, we’ve been at each other’s throats for… seven years. What a fucking turnaround that would be…” I smirked, picturing myself walking down the halls, hand in hand with Draco Malfoy. The image was too odd to maintain, however, so I settled for gazing up at the real thing, who was looking considerably pissed off.

 

_**Draco** _

“For certain percentage of the school it would be a long time coming, the vast majority of the student body had a secret gambling club surrounding just the two of us from possible romance to what would happen during the next fight. It started second year after our confrontation after I got put on as seeker. So no Harry, it would be more of a celebration for some and not for others, but that only has to do with the money they gained or lost. Your best friends already knew my feelings before you came here.” I hated being pissed off while pissed, it was never a good mix for me.

 

_**Harry** _

I frowned at him, confused, “Are… are you trying to logic me into going out with you?” Then another thing he had said hit me, “Wait, Ron and Hermione know you’re bent?”

 

“One, no I am not trying to manipulate you into doing anything.  You are drunk, and that would be wrong of me. Two, I am not bent, I am Pottersexual.”

 

I almost choked, “You’re what?!”

 

“I am only and ever have been attracted to you. So I guess you could say I’m bent but that would not be completely true. Because I would only be so for you.”

 

I was trying really hard not to laugh, honestly I was. This was the first time Malfoy had ever been non-sarcastic with me, and I did truly want to encourage it. However, being drunk and severely tickled by the made-up term and the image of Malfoy and I together was really too much for one person to bear. I bit my bottom lip and tried to take slow breaths, “Oh God, I’m so sorry, Malfoy. I am- I am absolutely taking this seriously. You’re just kind of overloading me here. Shit. Um… Fuck, I’m too drunk for this.”

 

_**Draco** _

I sighed. I reached out my hand ready for the potion to appear in it. “Here I did not want you sober, but I would prefer it now. Drink this. It will sober you up. It doesn’t taste very good, but works instantly. And please if you could call me Draco.” I really don’t know what I’m doing any more I thought to myself, as I collapsed onto a chair that appeared just in time for me to sit on it and downed a sobering potion as well just to be sure I was all there.

 

_**Harry** _

My eyes widened as I uncorked the bottle and downed the nasty-tasting liquid in one gulp. I immediately felt sobered in more ways than one. “Do you… really love me?” It was a stupid question, but I suddenly felt the need to confirm it.

 

_**Draco** _

“Yes. More than I can truly express in words,” I said softly, carefully. I had never admitted it before really sober. All other times, I had consumed liquor of some kind before to steel my nerves. But there it was, said out loud and sober.

 

_**Harry** _

I sighed, pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes, “I can’t… I can’t say no to that.”

 

_**Draco** _

“Don’t suppose you can. If you want help on the project for potions, I can help.  Otherwise, I need to start pleading with the room to allow me to leave because I can’t do this anymore.” I said starting to stand up while pulling out my notes from my robe pockets and setting them and the newly appeared desk.

 

“No! No, listen, Draco. The one thing I’ve been told my entire life is to value love above everything else. I can’t just walk away now.”

 

“What are you talking about? You aren't walking away, I am.”

 

**_Harry_ **

I growled in frustration, “And I’m asking you to stop!”

 

_**Draco** _

“What?” I said my eyes widening slightly in shock. Harry had managed to walk up behind me and spin me around. The look in his eyes almost bringing me to my knees.

 

_**Harry** _

I enunciated each word carefully, “I said stop.” I reached up and gently ran my fingers through his still disheveled hair, “I guess… I’m willing to try.”

 

_**Draco** _

I just stood there frozen in shock. Harry was willing to try. He was sober fully in control of his thoughts. His hand in my hair.  Oh, it felt wonderful there. If my tie and shirt were put on correctly, I would have to loosen the tie and unbutton the shirt in order to ensure I was breathing. My robe fell out of my hand onto the floor. I was coming to slowly inching my face forward hoping for at least one kiss unsure of whether I would get it or not.

 

_**Harry** _

He looked so… open. Maybe he wasn’t who I’d always thought he was. I marveled at all the little reactions I had drawn out of him with a gesture so simple as physical contact. I frowned, thinking carefully about what I was about to do before closing the distance between us and pressing my lips gently against his. It felt kind of… good.

 

_**Draco** _

Some how this kiss felt more magnificent than any we had had before. The tenderness of it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I did not really believe Harry was willing to try, but the kiss confirmed for me that he was.

 


End file.
